Automated client recovery is a process for recovering one or more computers that have become disconnected from a client management system. In some situations, computers used in a lab environment, for example, a bank of computers used to perform software testing and diagnostics, may become disconnected from a client management system. For each computer disconnected from the client management system, a total computer processing capacity for the lab environment is diminished. The conventional strategy relies upon manual intervention to recover the disconnected computer. However, manual recovery of computers is tedious and inefficient, especially for lab environments having computers numbering in the thousands.
In view of the foregoing, methods and systems for automated client recovery more optimally are provided. Furthermore, there is need for automated client recovery that automatically recovers computers that are disconnected from a client management system and provides automated service ticketing for computers that cannot be recovered using automated recovery. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.